


tiramisu cake

by legendaryguitarman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryguitarman/pseuds/legendaryguitarman
Summary: walking in on your vice-captain on his knees and sucking off the newbie in the locker room should probably be more surprising than chanyeol finds it.





	tiramisu cake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my livejournal, 181cms, in 2015.

Walking in on your vice-captain on his knees and sucking off the newbie in the locker room should probably be more surprising than Chanyeol finds it.

His name is Jongin. Two syllables—it rolls off Chanyeol’s tongue from his throat, smoothly like bitter honey, and Chanyeol knows because he’s moaned Jongin’s name more than once ever since Jongin had entered his life, crashing and burning. Jongin is Joonmyun’s cousin, a pure little puppy bumpkin with these incorruptible eyes, and he’s staying with Joonmyun whilst his parents go through a messy divorce. According to Joonmyun, who’s the manager, Jongin had been the captain of the football team at his old school, which means he’ll be a good addition to the team, and okay, Chanyeol thinks, great, whatever, he doesn’t give a fuck, because honest truth, what he’s really interested in is how Jongin would look on his back. How Jongin would look staring up at him as he’d show Jongin what it’d be like to be fucked by a real man. How Jongin’s firm, perfect ass would look squeezed in his palms, how Jongin would look completely debauched, wrecked and flushed. He would be nothing less than gorgeous, something Chanyeol is certain of, because god, the way he looks on the field, eyes dark and determined, tells Chanyeol there’s more to Jongin than a sleepy teenager who likes fried chicken and cries at dumb cartoons.

The catalyst is this: today’s practice goes well. Jongin is exceptionally quick at learning and he fits into the team like a puzzle piece Chanyeol never realised was missing. Whilst Chanyeol usually forces Sehun or Zitao to tidy up, he offers to clean today instead for three reasons: one, despite being a massive asshole, he’s also actually a good captain (sometimes); two, he feels slightly bad for delegating Sehun to the bench, and three, Baekhyun gives him that look, a tip of his head and a heaviness to his eyes, which makes anticipation boil in Chanyeol’s gut and something akin to affection flutter in his chest. It’s not that unusual anyway, for him to stay the latest, because normally, he trains with Baekhyun, honing their skills and maybe indulging in some semi-exhibitionistic handjobs, and when Baekhyun follows Jongin into the changing rooms and winks in Chanyeol’s direction, no one says anything at all about Chanyeol’s sudden enthusiasm for balls.

So he discovers, accidentally on purpose, Jongin pushed up against the cold metal wall and Baekhyun kneeling between his legs. From this angle, Chanyeol can only see the back of Baekhyun’s head, but it’s hardly difficult to guess what Baekhyun is doing, head moving rhythmically as he ignores Chanyeol’s entrance. Chanyeol moves for a better look anyway, leaning against his locker as he folds his arms almost in an appraising manner. It could be called an initiation, he supposes, eyes honing in on the way Baekhyun’s small mouth stretches around Jongin’s cock, perfect like Chanyeol thought it would be, like the rest of him. Every school does their initiation differently and this is simply Chanyeol’s way of doing it, a method he maintains keeps their winning streak: promises of blowjobs and strip-shows in red lacy panties he knows looks fucking good against his pale skin is enough motivation for those who tend to slack off and encouragement for those who don’t. It’s obvious this isn’t how Jongin had done it at his old school; it’s strangely endearing how he sputters and blushes, cheeks pink, and pushes at Baekhyun’s forehead, trying to shove him away. Baekhyun can be a clingy little shit when he wants to, though, especially when it comes to cock, and he claws at Jongin’s thighs to pull him closer, his nose pressing into the hair at the bottom of Jongin’s dick.

“I—oh, fuck, hyung, it’s not what it looks like, I—“ Jongin stammers, and it’s so cute how he’s trying to explain when Chanyeol knows everything already. He’s not the captain for the nothing. Baekhyun and Chanyeol have fucked their way through the group, sometimes together, sometimes not, and better together, and Jongin is the only one left.

“It’s not what it looks like, huh, Jongin?” Chanyeol says, half-amused as his grins, feral and wanting, and a full-bodied shudder runs through Jongin’s body, long and anchorless. His body is sinewy, rolls smoothly, and flexes like a dance. Chanyeol shifts a little more weight on his left foot and tilts his head to the side, wetting his lips. His mouth feels dry. “So Baekhyun isn’t sucking your cock? And doing a half-assed job of it? Then tell me, Jongin, what exactly is Baekhyun doing with his mouth on your dick?”

One of Baekhyun’s hands is trapped down the front of his pants and Chanyeol can see the outline of his wrist moving in quick jerks as he strokes his erection, knees balancing on the floor. He laughs around Jongin’s dick, and Jongin moans because Baekhyun is moaning, stuttered amongst his giggles, and he tugs Baekhyun impossibly closer, hands buried in Baekhyun’s mussed-up hair. Whilst most things that come out of Baekhyun’s mouth are utter shit, Chanyeol has to admit that Baekhyun looks damn good when there’s a cock shoved into him, his lips wet and red. His hair sticks to his damp temples and his eyes are half-lidded and glazed, lazily smug. Watching him makes Chanyeol’s chest sort of compress, and suddenly, he’s so overwhelmed—he doesn’t realise his fists are clenched against his thighs until his nails dig into his palms and he exhales, flicking his attention back to Jongin, whose head is tipped back as sweat drips down his neck.

Jongin is sensitive. Baekhyun pulls off his cock and replaces his mouth with his hand, wrapping his fingers around the base, and Jongin looks so pretty when he lets out a low groan, staring wide-eyed at Chanyeol across the room. Baekhyun smirks and licks a hot stripe up Jongin’s hard cock, culminating in a kittenish kiss at the tip, and Jongin’s hips jump, bumping his dick against Baekhyun’s cheek. It leave a trail of translucent precome on his pale skin and he wipes it off with his thumb, licking it off as he peers up through his lashes at Jongin, panting and moaning, and Chanyeol can’t stand it any longer.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun says, his voice rippling huskily in the room as Chanyeol moves towards them with purposeful steps. His tight pants aren’t particularly good at hiding his erection tenting in his underwear, but he wants Jongin to see. He wants Jongin to know he wants him so Jongin will want him too, and Chanyeol craves that. Being wanted. “Jongin, you aren’t going to answer your own captain? If you’re polite, maybe he’ll reward you well.”

Jongin just moans because Baekhyun’s sucking his cock into his mouth again, thin fingers stroking the red scratches on Jongin’s thighs, welts to his knees, and perhaps Chanyeol’s being redundant, but he pulls Baekhyun off, tugs him with his hand threaded into Baekhyun’s hair, and Baekhyun’s completely, instantly, submissive, moving away so Chanyeol can retake his position, placing his hands flat on Jongin’s hips.

“I’m going to show you how we do things around here, Jongin,” says Chanyeol, and he waits until Jongin nods before he curls his fingers around Jongin’s erection.

If Baekhyun has finesse, then Chanyeol has the tease and the enthusiasm down to an art. He’s sloppy when it comes to sucking cock, Jongin’s hand holding Chanyeol’s cheek and his thumb pressing at the corner of Chanyeol’s lips as he nudges his dick into Chanyeol’s large mouth easily. Chanyeol has a big mouth, never stops fucking talking, but if there’s one way to make him shut up, it’s this: he moans as Jongin’s cock slides into his mouth in, his lips hitting his own fist where he’s squeezing around the base of Jongin’s dick. It’s a goddamn nice cock, almost rivals Sehun’s, and Chanyeol likes the way it feels heavy on his tongue. It’s satisfying.

He licks around Jongin’s dick with no hesitation, tongue tracing up the thick vein and then dripping into the slit, tasting precome and the linger of Baekhyun in his mouth and Jongin’s delicious moans on his skin, and he can hear, faintly, Baekhyun moving around him. Looking up, eyes wide and glossy, he sees Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed and lips parted, staring back down at him with dazed enrapture. Chanyeol is one of those guys who knows he looks hot as hell—he knows he looks downright sexy with his sweat dripping into clavicles and his cock stuffed in someone’s mouth and his lips shiny, moaning their name, but he knows he looks even better like this, on his knees, fuckable and docile, peering through dewy eyes as he fists Jongin’s cock around the parts he hasn’t yet reached with his mouth. In his peripheral, he sees Baekhyun standing behind Jongin, draping one arm over Jongin’s shoulder and chest, the other fitting around Jongin’s jaw. He turns Jongin towards him and presses a kiss to his mouth and it’s so dirty how he licks at Jongin’s teeth and swallows the groans Chanyeol has Jongin whimpering with peppered kisses along the length of his cock.

He makes to pull away, probably to say something deprecating about Baekhyun’s height and how he has to tiptoe just to reach Jongin’s mouth when Baekhyun cuts through the quiet, whispering lowly, “Pull his hair. He likes it when you pull his hair. Fuck his mouth. Choke him with your cock. He likes that.”

Jongin’s eyes go round. Diffidently, his hands twist into Chanyeol’s hair and tugs slightly, shyly, and not nearly enough to hurt. Not nearly enough for Chanyeol. He sucks Jongin’s cock farther into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he brings his hands to cup Jongin’s balls in his palm, and this time, it’s better when Jongin bucks his hips and tugs Chanyeol’s head closer, the tip hitting the back of Chanyeol’s throat. It’s definitely not the first time Chanyeol’s done this, but he still gags, tightening around Jongin’s dick, and there’s a soft thunk as Jongin’s head tips back and presses against the metal of the locker behind him, Baekhyun kissing down his neck and biting at his ear.

“Good boy,” Chanyeol can hear Baekhyun murmuring, and he isn’t sure if Baekhyun is talking to him or Jongin but it still makes the pride in his chest go straight to his cock as arousal. He’s so hard, and fuck, he wishes he could touch himself or something—the wait makes it better though, makes him feel like he’s earned it, and that’s what he gets off on. It turns him on when he’s wanted, needed, used; it turns him on when he feels so small like this, so different from being a leader as Jongin thrusts his hips fluidly, dancer’s hips. He’s fucking Chanyeol’s mouth more boldly now, the Jongin whom Chanyeol sees in matches crawling out of his coy shell, and there’s a part of Chanyeol that wants to see what it’d be like to have Jongin buried in his ass, fucking him with his knees rubbing on the bed and face shoved into the pillow, but today is not the day.

“Chanyeol’s so good, isn’t he?” Baekhyun continues, and Jongin moans his affirmation, quickly muffled by Baekhyun crushing their lips together messily. “He’s so good for you…I think he likes you better than me. He’s never this good for me. He never does this for me.”

Chanyeol tugs off Jongin’s cock for long enough to send Baekhyun a dead look, wiping away the saliva that connects his lips to the tip with the back of his hand. He keeps jerking Jongin’s cock, slick with his spit, and says, hoarsely, “I did it for you yesterday, you little shit.”

Baekhyun looks at him, and Chanyeol has never quite been able to figure out what it is in Baekhyun’s eyes that makes him feel so breathless. “Fuck his mouth,” Baekhyun repeats to Jongin decisively. “He’s going to make you come.”

It’s weird. Jongin is the one with his cock in Chanyeol’s mouth, but the one whom Chanyeol wants to impress is Baekhyun, and he resumes sucking Jongin’s dick with a kind of desperation, letting Jongin take him over completely as he fucks his cock into Chanyeol’s mouth. When Jongin is about to come, he makes this adorable hiccup-y sound in his throat and chokes out, _I’m gonna_ —, and Chanyeol pulls away for the second time, pumping Jongin’s cock with quick, firm strokes. Baekhyun kisses Jongin through his orgasm and Jongin looks so gorgeous as he comes, the dim artificial light of the locker room, casting a golden iridescence on his skin as he shudders, and Chanyeol tries not to think about why his gaze keeps wandering to Baekhyun instead.

Jongin comes on Chanyeol’s face. The first spurt of come leaves a trail of white on Chanyeol’s cheeks, and the next splatters over his nose and on his lips, and Chanyeol opens his mouth compliantly, catching what he can on his tongue. It’s fucking filthy, and he loves it so much. Jongin finishes with a tremble in his thighs, hands coming down from Chanyeol’s hair to swipe over his damp skin, pressing his come-covered fingers to Chanyeol’s lips, and Chanyeol licks at them obediently, letting Jongin soak in the sight of him like this while he can.

A few minutes later, Chanyeol stands up and wipes whatever’s left on his face with his sleeve. He feels damn gross, sweaty and face sticky and his legs aching, but it’s worth it to see the blissed-out look on Jongin’s face, basking in his post-orgasm haze. Chanyeol kisses Jongin sweetly and chastely and tugs his pants back up, tucking his cock back into his underwear. He pats Jongin’s head like he hasn’t just sucked Jongin’s cock and let Jongin come all over his face, and Baekhyun moves to stand next to Chanyeol, holding out a hand to Jongin.

“Welcome to the team,” they say together, and Jongin, reverting back to his usual, shy self, awkwardly takes Baekhyun’s hand and shakes it.

“You’re dismissed, Jongin,” Chanyeol says. “You should be going home now. You’ve got homework, don’t you? And you’re meeting up with Sehun later?”

Jongin nods, cheeks flushed prettily, and does a half-bow to both Chanyeol and Baekhyun before packing up his stuff into his rucksack and scurrying out of the changing room on wobbly legs. Chanyeol watches until Jongin disappears from sight, and then turns to Baekhyun, taken back by the sudden proximity as Baekhyun shoves him against the locker, trapping Chanyeol with his arm on either side of Chanyeol’s torso. His eyes are so dark, almost pitch-black, and Chanyeol doesn’t know if he’s lost or drowning.

“So, Jongin is your new favourite, huh?” Baekhyun says, as cockily as one can when one’s position as the captain’s resident bitch is threatened. He cups Chanyeol’s face and they’re so close Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun’s breath on his skin, smell the salt of his sweat and feel the thump-stutter on his chest.

Chanyeol has always been fickle and neither of them are as brave as they pretend to be. Baekhyun puts up this front to hide his insecurities of being second-best, and there’s this sort of strange limbo between them for, like, the three seconds when they’re together and they’re not having sex or playing video games or something. For three seconds, Chanyeol can see all these things flit across in Baekhyun’s eyes, the things he can’t say or show, and Baekhyun is just right there, so much, so close, that all Chanyeol can think about is kissing him. He feels warm. Jongin makes him feel hot, the sizzling fire in his gut, but Baekhyun makes him feel so warm. So he does; he draws Baekhyun up to his mouth and kisses him and the feeling he gets isn’t something he can put into words, like suddenly, he can’t breathe.

“You’re so annoying and clingy,” he mumbles into Baekhyun’s lopsided grin. “I don’t think you’ll ever leave the top spot.”

“I’d go down fighting,” Baekhyun agrees, and Chanyeol starts getting excited when Baekhyun breaks the kiss to tug off his shirt, revealing the smooth expanse of his stomach and sharp hipbones, and then not-so-excited when Baekhyun stalks away to his locker to grab his bag, slipping into his standard uniform button-up.

“Uh,” Chanyeol says, “I thought you were gonna let me suck your dick?”

Baekhyun throws a salacious look over his shoulder and smirks. “Your parents aren’t home, right?”

Chanyeol shakes his head.

“Good. Well, how about we go back to yours first, and if you can wait that long, I’ll show you something even better?” says Baekhyun, and oh fuck yes, Chanyeol thinks.

They’re going to have so much sex tonight.

 


End file.
